UnWanted
by CrimsonWingedWolf
Summary: With new friends, a new school, a certain roommate, and secrets that are soon to be unfolded, will Kairi survive the school year? -Riku/Kairi-


_**A/N: This is my first story that I've posted on here so I hope it isn't too bad. I've got a main idea of what it's about but I haven't written it out yet. It's a Riku/Kairi in AU. My Co-Writer/Beta for this story is Defekte Seele. Go read her stories too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did, or any other stuff I might put in this.**_

_**Warnings: Rated T, may contain language, some sexual themes, and use of alcohol/drugs.**_

::::::::Chapter One::::::::

"My baby is growing up!" My Mom cried while wiping her face with a handkerchief.

"Mom, it's only three hours away, I'll visit on the holidays." I said while looking out of the car window as we sped down the highway.

My Dad was driving, trying not to snort at my mom's antics. She was still wiping her face, wailing over how she would never see me again.

Well, I guess I should explain a little about myself. My name is Kairi Makoto. I'm fifteen years old. I have auburn hair that falls a little past my shoulders, and blue eyes, but if you look close enough, you'll be able to tell that they're really violet.

I came from a small island called 'Destiny Islands'. Barely anyone has ever heard of it, but I love it anyway. It's always sunny, my friends and I would play on the island all day long until night time. But, I got accepted to a very prestigious private high school. Where you actually live on campus in dorms. The school's name is Hollow Bastion Academy.

I heard another choked sob and looked over at my mom. I guess I should explain them a bit too, huh? My mom is a little dramatic at times but other than that she's the nicest person you will ever meet. She looks almost identical to me with the same colored hair and eyes. We even have the same basic personality. We are both nice and kind except I can be a bit more sarcastic at times. Then there is my dad, he has black hair and eyes the color of the ocean. My dad acts more like me I guess, with the sarcastic attitude.

Then there is my brother, he's twenty four, and lives alone somewhere in Traverse Town, I think. He looks more like my dad with the darker hair and eyes. He's your typical brother, with the overprotective attitude and thinks I don't know anything about the opposite sex. He used to scare off any male friend I brought home from school by staring at them with a crazy look and asked them question after question. By the end of the day they'd be so scared they would run home screaming.

When I finally tuned back in to my surroundings, we had parked at the entrance to Hollow Bastion Academy. Just as I was about to get out of the car, I heard a _thump _outside of the car. When I tried to open my door it wouldn't move, so I started ramming it back and forth trying to get whatever was in front of it out of the way.

I heard a distinct 'oww' and mumblings about broken spleens, and I instantly knew who I had been ramming with my car door. I opened the opposite door and got out of the car, squinting my eyes against the bright sunlight. I ran around the car and looked down, my best friend was laid out like a freakin' crime scene.

"Sora, get up, you're not dead."

"I might as well be!" My friend said while holding his stomach like he was internally bleeding or something.

"Get up, you're making a scene." I said while watching a few heads turn our way.

Sora Strife. This boy was absolutely crazy. What, with the chocolate brown hair that spikes up in all directions, or the blinding grin he always had on his face. It seemed that he was never serious, but he does have his moments. He's also the twin of Roxas Strife, who is way more serious, and maybe even a bit more mature. Roxas also has golden blond hair that's more windswept than spiky all over the place.

I watched him make more moaning sounds until he finally stopped abruptly and jumped up grinning madly at me. He started talking so fast I couldn't understand him.

"ThisissocoolweregoingtohavesomuchfunIwonderifwewillhaveclassestogether!" He said. I looked at him like he was stupid and turned around to start unloading my bags from the car.

Sora started helping get my things while my mom continued to wail in the background like I was going off to war and never coming back. I mean, really, it's only a two hour drive from where I originally lived. After I got all my things out of the car, Sora and my dad helped me carry them towards the dorms.

"What's your dorm number, Kai?" Sora asked. He looked like he was having a little trouble carrying three bags.

"Uh, it's 813." I said, looking down at the piece of paper that had my dorm number and class schedule.

"Oh! Mine is 815! We're across from each other." He said while smiling again. I swear he smiles way too much. We got to my assigned dorm and I unlocked the door, swinging it open and stepping inside. The room was bare on the right side, but the left already had someone's belongings already put away.

"I wonder who your roommate is, Kairi." Sora said while placing my things down on the bed on my side of the room. He started waggling his eyebrows suggestively at me and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, what a lovely room!" My mother exclaimed, while clapping. She started fussing with the bags and putting my things away. Sora was going through my unknown roommate's things.

"Sora! Don't go through people's things without their permission first." I said while dragging him back over to my side of the room.

"Kaaaairiii!" Sora exclaimed with his trademark pout. I really question his sexuality sometimes. Really.

"Don't give me that look." I said without turning around. Sora sulked in the corner while I continued to help my mom unpack my things.

"Well, I think that's everything." My mother said, she was starting to tear up again and I quickly gave both my mom and dad a hug and told them to call me when they got home. My father was nodding as he practically pushed my mother, forcefully, out of the room and down the hall.

I turned around and walked back inside my dorm, closing the door.

"Okay, Sora, you can stop sulking in your emo corner." I said. He instantly perked up and began talking again like he hadn't just been crying. We talked for a little bit longer, then Sora said he was going to go back to his dorm to get ready for our first day tomorrow.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my school schedule, going over it for the thousandth time. Yeah, I tended to worry to much, so what.

My schedule is as follows :

_(Period 1) Arts_

_(Period 2) Algebra 1_

_(Period 3) Gym/Health_

_(Period 4) Lunch_

_(Period 5) World Geography_

_(Period 6) Study Hall_

_(Period 7) English_

_(Period 8) Biology_

I was really looking forward to the Arts class. I've always loved to paint and draw. Hopefully, I would have some classes with Sora. I didn't really want to be alone in a new school with nobody I knew. I'm not usually shy but when you're new to an entire school, anybody would be a little nervous.

I rolled over onto my stomach and glanced at my roommate's side of the room. Her side of the room was a little dark, with the bed covers and everything being black. Even the pictures hanging on the wall beside the bed were dark in some way. Wow, way to go Kairi, you got a freaky goth girl for a roommate.

There was a guitar leaning against the wall beside the bed. I've always wanted to learn to play the guitar but never had the time to. Getting up from my position on the bed, I walked over to the guitar and gently picked it up. Strumming the strings with my hand, it made a horrible sound. I guess I'm not much of a musician. I continued to play it when suddenly one of the strings snapped.

…Oh no. What did I just do? The crazy goth girl is going to eat me or something now! While I was in the midst of a panic attack, I didn't notice the door to our room slowly open up.

I heard the sound of footsteps and hesitantly turned my head towards the door.

What I saw was…

Well, let's just say that it wasn't what I expected.

That's not a crazy goth girl...

_Xx_

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was too short. Also, I'd appreciate if anyone finds any grammar mistakes to tell me so I can tell Candy, then she can fix them.**_

_**Candy-Chan: I'm not your slave..**_

_**Me: Closest thing to it.**_

_**Candy-Chan: *mumbles and starts editing chapter***_


End file.
